oddworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Abe's Exoddus
Oddworld: Abe's Exoddus is the first bonus game in the Oddworld Quintology. Abe has to save Mudokons once again. The game features several new features such as the "All'Ya" command, which allows players to speak to multiple Mudokons. Through possessing another race of species you can use different GameSpeak commands. Players can also possess wildlife such as Scrabs, Paramites, Flying Sligs, Crawling Sligs, and Glukkons. Plot Straight after Abe's Oddysee, Abe has freed 99 Mudokons from slavery and shut down RuptureFarms. All is going well until Big Face slapped Abe on the back, accidentally making him fall off the platform and into a comatose state. Whilst he was in this state, 3 spirits known as The Three Weirdos appeared to him in a vision. The Three Weirdos tell him how the Glukkons are mining for bones on ancient Mudokon burial grounds to produce SoulStorm Brew and ask for Abe's help. He then wakes from his vision and gathers a group of 5 and leaves to search for Necrum Mines. While they were travelling the desert searching for Necrum, some of the Mudokons got tired and fed up and of course, blame Abe for it. They then see a train carrying bones pass over them and immediately follow it straight to Necrum. While trying to climb a pole, joe slipped. After passing through Tunnel One, the Mudokons found a vending machine. Abe tried to stop the exhausted and thirsty Mudokons from drinking the SoulStorm Brew, but they ignored his warnings. The Mudokons chugged down all 99 bottles of the brew, making the Mudokons extremely ill, so Abe must now go help the souls of the ancient Mudokons in order to gain the power to heal his ill friends. Locations * Monsaic Sanctum * Necrum Mines * Necrum * Mudanchee Vaults * Mudomo Vaults * FeeCo Depot * Slig Barracks * Bonewerkz * SoulStorm Brewery Endings Good Ending If Abe saved at least 150 Mudokons or more, Brewmaster will be shown surrounded by boilers in front of a gauge, his assistant Slig crawling away, pantless. The boilers then explode killing Brewmaster. Abe then warps far away from the factory, surrounded by the many overjoyed Mudokons he saved. Alf is shown starting Alf's Rehab and Tea, giving a speech to the Mudokons. Then Abe and many other Mudokons are shown placing their paws up to the moon. The last M.O.M. video shows. If all Mudokons are saved, a screen telling Abe congratulations appears. At the end it quotes, "And don't even worry about your long lost Mudokon mother. Yet.... You'll know all about it when you meet Munch." This ties Abe's Exoddus into Munch's Oddysee. 'Bad Ending' If Abe saved less than 150 Mudokons, Abe will appear in front of the same gauge where he will meet a few Mudokons enraged by his inability to save the other Mudokons. They knock him out, only for him to wake up restrained by a Tear Extractor. Brewmaster orders his assistant Slig to turn up the gauge to the highest level to make the finest brew ever. Consequently, Abe is killed by the overflow of electricity and is transformed into a pack of birds. Shocked by Abe's sudden death, Brewmaster eventually regains his senses and ends the game with some maniacial laughter. Alternatively, if Abe killed most of the Mudokons, a message from the Glukkons will appear informing Abe of his excellent service. He will be dropped back at the beginning of FeeCo Depot, and you may play through the rest of the game with invincibility. After this, only the above bad ending is possible. Video 5MVWv1cOe0o Cutscene Transcript Link Abe's Exoddus Cutscene Transcripts Trivia * On the information page for the game on the official Oddworld website, it is stated that the game only supports one player when in reality, it supports two player cooperative mode. However, the co-op utilizes the (now mostly defunct) turn-based system in which the each player would have an opportunity to replay each portion of the game until one player dies; allowing the other player to play through the same section from the beginning. Category:Games